1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to toner cartridges. More particularly, it relates to a toner cartridge that fits a large plurality of printers of differing brands and models.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional toner cartridges are difficult to insert into a printer. No dedicated gripping surface is provided so most users simply grasp the trailing end of the waste bin and hopper in a haphazard manner. The plastic on the trailing end of the waste bin has a lattice work or open mesh structure and a user is expected to place his or her fingers through various narrow slots provided by such lattice work when lifting and installing the toner cartridge. The fingers of many people cannot fit between the minimal clearance between the waste bin handle and hopper, thereby making the handling of the toner cartridge difficult. Since the cartridge has no dedicated handle, the user will most likely grasp the cartridge off center and the weight of the hopper and waste bin together will cause the toner cartridge to tilt relative to a horizontal plane as the user attempts to insert the toner cartridge into the printer. The toner cartridge often jams as a result.
Thus, there is a need for a toner cartridge with a dedicated gripping means that centers a user's hands relative to the trailing end of the toner cartridge so that it can be placed into the printer while being held in a horizontal plane. Nor should an improved handle rely on narrow slots as part of the gripping means.
However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how the identified needs could be fulfilled.